remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ford vehicles
The following is a list of vehicles manufactured by the Ford Motor Company under the Ford marque. For other vehicles produced by Ford Motor Company see List of Mercury vehicles, list of Lincoln vehicles, Edsel. Cars North America Europe Australia Models in alphabetic order *Ford 2GA (1942) *Ford 300 (1963) *Ford 7W (1937-1938) *Ford 7Y (1938-1939, UK) *Ford Anglia (1940-1967, Europe) *Ford Aspire (1994-1997, rebadged Kia Avella) primarily an American car but exported to Canada, Spain, Greece, Malta *Ford Bantam (1983-present, South Africa) *Ford C100 (1981, Europe) *Ford Capri (1961-1964, 1969-1986, Europe; 1989-1994, Australia) *Ford Carousel (name for Cortina in Brazil) *Ford Classic (1961-1963, UK) *Ford Comète (1951-1954, France) *Ford Consul (1951-1962, 1972-1975; UK) *Ford Contour (1995-2000) *Ford Corcel (Brazil, Venezuela) *Ford Corsair (1964-1970, UK) *Ford Corsair (1989-1992, Australia, rebadged Nissan Pintara) *Ford Cortina (1962-1982, Europe)(Australia (1981 Brazil and North America) *Ford Cougar (1999-2002, Europe, rebadged Mercury Cougar) *Ford Country Sedan (1952-1974) *Ford Country Squire (1950-1991) *Ford Coupe *Ford Crestline (1952-1954 as independent model; 1950-1951 as Custom submodel) *Ford Crestliner (1950-1951) *Ford Crown Victoria (1955-1957, 1992-2009) *Ford Crusader North America rebadged Cortina *Ford Custom (Used periodically between 1929 and 1996) *Ford Custom Deluxe (1950-1951) (Included "Crestliner" as submodel) *Ford Custom 500 (1964-1981; known as Custom 300 from 1957-1959). *Ford Customline (1952-1956) *Ford CX (1935-1937) *Ford Delivery Car *Ford Del Rey (Brazil, Venezuela) *Ford Del Rio (1957-1958) *Ford Deluxe (1950-1951) *Ford Ecosport - Brazilian SUV based on the European Ford Fusion *Ford Eifel (1935-1939, Germany) *Ford Eight *Ford Elite (1974-1976) *Ford Escort (1955-1961, United Kingdom; 1981-2002, North America; 1968-2000, Europe) *Ford EXP (1982-1988) *Ford Fairlane (1955-1970, North America; 1967-2007, Australia) *Ford Fairmont (1978-1983, North America; 1965-2008, Australia) *Ford Falcon (1960-1970, North America; 1960-present, Australia; 1962-1991 Argentina) *Ford Festiva (1988-1992, rebadged Mazda 121) *Ford Fiesta (1976-present, Europe; 1978-1980, North America, 2002-present South America) *Ford Five Hundred (2005-2007) *Ford Flexible Fuel Vehicle *Ford Focus (North America) (2000-present) *Ford Focus (International) (1998-present, Europe) *Ford Focus C-MAX (2003-present) *Ford Fusion (North America) (2006-present) *Ford Fusion (Europe) (2002-present) *Ford Futura (Australia) *Ford G6 & G6E (2008, Australia) *Ford Galaxie (1959-1974) *Ford Granada (1975-1982, North America; 1972-1993, Europe) *Ford Grand Marquis (1999-present, Canada) *Ford GT (2003-2006) *Ford GT40 (1964-1969) *Ford GTX1 (2005-2006) *Ford Ikon (2000-present,South Africa, India, China and Mexico) *Ford Ka (1996-present, Europe and South America) *Ford Kalos *Ford Köln (1932-1935, Germany) *Ford Landau (1973-1976, Australia) *Ford Landau (1976-1983, Brazil) *Ford Laser (1980-2003, Australia & New Zealand) *Ford Linha *Ford LTD (Australia) (1973-2007) *Ford LTD (North America) (1965-1986) *Ford LTD II (1977-1979) *Ford LTD Crown Victoria (1983-1991) *Ford Mainline (1952-1956) *Ford Marauder (2003-2004, Canada) *Ford Maverick (1970-1977, North America; 1988-1998, Australia; 1993-2004, Europe) *Ford Meteor (1981-1985, Australia; 1986-1995, South Africa) *Ford Model 4-46 *Ford Model 8-46 *Ford Model 01 *Ford Model 2 *Ford Model 40 *Ford Model 48 (1935-1936) *Ford Model 50 *Ford Model 67 *Ford Model 68 *Ford Model 73 *Ford Model 74 *Ford Model 77 *Ford Model 78 *Ford Model 81 *Ford Model 82 *Ford Model 91 (1939) *Ford Model 92 *Ford Model A (1903-1905, 1927-1931) *Ford Model AC (1903-1904) *Ford Model B (1904-1905, 1932-1934) *Ford Model B (1932) *Ford Model C (1904-1905) *Ford Model F (1905-1906) *Ford Model K (1906-1908) *Ford Model N (1906-1908) *Ford Model R (1907) *Ford Model S (1907-1909) *Ford Model T (1908-1927) *Ford Model V-18 *Ford Model Y (1932-1937) *Ford Mondeo (1993-present) *Ford Mondeo Metrostar 2000-2006, Taiwan) *Ford Mustang (1964-present) *Ford Orion (1983-1993, Europe) *Ford P68 (1968) *Ford P69 (1969) *Ford Pampa (1982-1997, Brazil) *Ford Parklane (1956) *Ford Pilot (1947-1951, UK) *Ford Pinto (1971-1980) *Ford Popular (1953-1959, Europe) *Ford Prefect (1938-1961) *Ford Probe (1989-1997) *Ford Pronto (Taiwan) *Ford Pulsar *Ford Puma (1997-2001, Europe) *Ford Ranchero (1957-1979) *Ford Ranch Wagon (1952-1977) *Ford Rheinland (1933-1936, Europe) *Ford Roadster *Ford RS200 (1984-1986, Europe) *Ford Sedan Delivery *Ford Scorpio (1985-1999, Europe) *Ford Sierra (1983-1992, Europe) *Ford Skyliner (1957-1959) *Ford S-MAX (2006-present) *Ford Special *Ford SportKa (2003-present) *Ford Squire (1955-1959, United Kingdom) *Ford Standard *Ford StreetKa (2003-2006) *Ford Sunliner *Ford Starliner (1960-1961) *Ford Super Deluxe (1941-1948) *Ford Squire (1955-1959) *Ford Taunus (1939-1982, Germany; 1974-1983 Argentina) *Ford Taurus (1986-present) *Ford Telstar (1983-1999; Africa, Asia and Australia) *Ford Tempo (1984-1994) North America *Ford Ten *Ford Ten-Ten *Ford Thunderbird (1955-1997, 2002-2005) *Ford Torino (1968-1976) *Ford Tourneo *Ford Vedette (1948-1954, France) *Ford Verona (1989-1996, Brazil) (1995 2000 UK) *Ford Versailles (1992-1994, Brazil) *Ford Victoria *Ford XL (1968 1/2 year) *Ford Zephyr (1950-1971, UK) *Ford Zodiac (1950-1971, UK 1966 1971 USA) *Ford ZX2 (1998-2003) Vans *Ford Aerostar (1986-1997) *Ford E-Series (1961-present) *Ford Econovan (1978-present) *Ford Endaevour (2002-present) *Ford Freestar (2004-2007) *Ford Galaxy (1995-present) *Ford I-MAX (2008-present) *Ford Thames 300E (1954-61, Britain) *Ford Thames 400E (1957-65, Britain) *Ford Transit (1965-present, Europe and China, Russia, Australia) *Ford Windstar (1995-2003) SUV *Ford Bronco (1966-1996) *Ford Bronco II (1984-1990) *Ford Edge (2007-present) *Ford Escape (2001-present) *Ford Everest (2003-present) *Ford Excursion (2000-2005) *Ford Expedition (1997-present) *Ford Explorer (1991-present) *Ford Flex (2009-) *Ford Freestyle (2005-2007) *Ford Fusion (Europe) (2002-present) *Ford Taurus X (2008-present) *Ford Territory (2004-present) Trucks *Ford A-Series (Light truck, Europe) *Ford C-Series (Medium-Duty C.O.E. Truck; 1957-1990) *Ford CL-Series (1978-1991; Heavy-Duty Cabover truck, replacement for W-Series trucks) *Ford Cargo (Europe, Brazil) *Ford Courier (1952-1960 & 1972-1982, North America; 1991-2002, Europe; 1979-present, Australia; 1998-present, Brazil) *Ford D-Series (Medium-Heavy truck, replaced by the Cargo, Europe) *Ford Explorer Sport Trac (2001-present) *Ford F-Series (1948-present) *Ford Freighter *Ford H-Series (1961-1965, Heavy-Duty C.O.E. truck commonly referred to as the "Two-Story Falcon") *Ford jeep (1941-1945) *Ford L-Series (1970-1998; a.k.a. Louisville) *Ford LCF (for Low Cab Forward) (2006- present) *Ford Lobo *Ford Mainline (1952-1958, Australia) *Ford Model AA (1927-1931) *Ford Model TT (1925-1927) *Ford N-Series (Heavy-Duty Low Cab Forward Trucks; 1962-1969) *Ford Panel truck *Ford R-Series - UK-market bus chassis *Ford Ranchero (1957-1979) *Ford Ranchero Rio Grande (1969) *Ford Ranger (1983-present, North America) *Ford Ranger EV (1998-2004, all-electric version of the North American Ford Ranger) *Ford Super Duty (1999-present) *Ford T-series *Ford Transcontinental (1975-1983, Europe) *Ford Transit (1965-present, Europe and China) *Ford Vannette (1953(?)-1965) *Ford W-Series (1966-1977; Heavy-Duty C.O.E. truck, replacement for H-Series) Tractors See also Fordson tractor *Ford N Series Tractors *Ford NAA Series Tractors(a.k.a.; Golden Jubilee) *Ford 600 Series Tractors *Ford Workmaster *Ford Powermaster *Ford *000 series *Ford 2000-5000 *Ford 5000 (1970s) *Ford 7000 *Ford **00 series *Ford 2600-9700 *Ford **10 series *Ford 2910-8210 (Mark I, II and III) *Ford 7810 (1980s) *Ford TW series *TW10, TW20 and TW30 *TW15, TW25 and TW35 *TW15 Mark II, TW25 Mark II TW 35 Mark II *Ford TW-15 (1983-1992) *Ford **30 series *Ford 3430-5030 (small tractors) *Ford 8630-8830 (120-190hp) *Ford **40 series *Ford 5640-8340 *Ford 7840 (1990s) In 1986, Ford Agriculture were looking for a way out of the tractor business. The following year they bought Versatile, who made super-tractors. All this buying was to rival manufacturers like Deere & Company and Case IH but because of the 1980s American tractor slump, Ford were forced to think again. In 1988 they sold 80% of it to Fiat and in 1991 they bought the remaining 20%. So it was the end for Ford tractors. Fiat rebranded their European tractors under the newly acquired name of Ford-New Holland. In 2001, the Ford name was dropped. Buses *09-B (1939-1940) *19-B (1940-1941) *29-B (1941-1942) *49-B (1944) *59-B (1945-1947) *69-B (1946-1947) *79-B (1945-1947) ;School Bus * Ford Transit bus van * Ford Minibus using F450 chassis * Ford Minibus using E350 (formerly Econoline 350) * Ford E450 Super Duty minibus * Ford Class C School Bus using B600, B700, B800 chassis * Ford MB IV 100, 100A, 200, 200C Super Duty ' Commercial Buses * Ford MBC IV200 * Ford MBC IV 200C * Ford MBC IV 300 * Ford MBC IV IV 300D * Ford MBC II 800 ;Commercial Bus * Ford Specialty Trolley ;Transit/Suburban Bus * Ford G997 * Ford R1014 * Ford Trader * Ford Hawke * Ford ET7 with Casha bodywork * Ford 19B, 29B * Ford 72B * Ford ET7 Aqualina Concept and movie cars *Ford 021C (2009) *Ford Allegro (1962) *Ford Airstream (2007) *Ford Aurora (1964) *Ford Aurora II (1969) *Ford Bronco Dune Duster (1966-1968) *Ford Bronco Wildflower (1971) *Ford Bronco Montana Lobo (1981) *Ford Bronco DM-1 (1988) *Ford Bronco (2004) *Ford Cobra 230 ME (1986) *Ford Cougar (1956) *Ford Cougar 406 (1962) *Ford Cougar II (1963) *Ford DePaolo (1958) *Ford Econoline Apartment (1966) *Ford Econoline Kilimanjaro (1970) *Ford EX (2001) *Ford Explorer Drifter (1992) *Ford Explorer Sportsman (2001) *Ford Explorer Sport Trac Concept *Ford Explorer SUV (1973) *Ford F-250 Super Chief (2006) *Ford FAB1 (modified Thunderbird) *Ford Fairlane concept (2005) *Ford Fiera (1968) *Ford Fiesta Fantasy (1978) *Ford Fiesta Tuareg (1978) *Ford Fiesta GTX (1980) *Ford Flashback (1975) *Ford Focus MA (2002) *Ford Forty-Nine (2001) *Ford FX-Atmos (1954) *Ford Galaxie GT A Go-Go (1966) *Ford Galaxie Magic Cruiser (1967-1968) *Ford Gas Turbine Tractor Trailer (1964) *Ford Ghia Corrida (1978) *Ford Ghia Navarre (1980) *Ford Ghia Cockpit (1982) *Ford Ghia Brezza (1982) *Ford Ghia Barchetta (1983) *Ford Ghia Aerovan (1984) *Ford Ghia APV (1984) *Ford Ghia TSX-4 (1985) *Ford HPX Ghia Aerostar (1987) *Ford Ghia Via (1989) *Ford Ghia Focus (1992) *Ford GT-P (1966) *Ford GT90 (1995) *Ford GT40 (2002) *Ford Gyron (1961) *Ford Indigo (1996) *Ford Interceptor (2007) *Ford Iosis (2005) *Ford La Galaxie (1958) *Ford La Tosca (1955) *Ford Libre (1998) *Ford LTD Black Pearl (1966) *Ford LTD Berline I (1971) *Ford LTD Berline II (1972) *Ford LTD Experimental Safety Vehicle (1973) *Ford Mach I Levacar (1959) *Ford Maverick Runabout (1970) *Ford Maverick Estate Coupe (1971) *Ford Maverick LTD (1972) *Ford Model U (2003) *Ford Muroc (1953) *Ford Mustang I (1962) *Ford Mustang II (1963) *Ford Mustang Mach I (1967) *Ford Mustang Milano (1970) *Ford Mustang Mach II (1970) *Ford Mustang II Sportiva (1974) *Ford Mustang IMSA (1980) *Ford Mustang RSX (1981) *Ford Mustang PPG (1984) *Ford Mustang Mach III (1993) *Ford Mustang (2004) *Ford Mystere (1955) *Ford Nucleon (1958) *Ford Pinto Sportiva (1973) *Ford Plastic Car (1941) *Ford Poccar (1981) *Ford Prima (1976) *Ford Ranger II (1967) *Ford Ranger III (1968) *Ford Ranger Force 5 (1991) *Ford Ranger Jukebox (1993) *Ford Reflex (2006) *Ford SAV (2005) *Ford Saguaro (1988) *Ford Seattle-ite XXI (1962) *Ford Shelby GR-1 (2005) *Ford Shoccc Wave (1990) *Ford Super Chief (2006) *Ford Super Cobra (1969) *Ford SYNUS (2005) *Ford Syrtis (1953) *Ford Techna (1968) *Ford TH!NK *Ford Thunderbird Italien (1963) *Ford Thunderbird Golden Palomino (1964) *Ford Thunderbird Town Landau (1965) *Ford Thunderbird Saturn I (1968) *Ford Thunderbird Saturn II (1969) *Ford Thunderbird Tridon (1971) *Ford Thunderbird PPG (1984) *Ford Torino Machete Style I (1968) *Ford Torino Machete Style II (1969) *Ford Twister (1963) *Ford Vega (1953) *Ford Verve (2007-2008) *Ford Volante (1958) *Ford X-1000 (1957) *Ford XP Bordinat Cobra (1965) See also * List of Ford engines * List of Ford platforms External links * Ford Division Monthly Sales Numbers Category:Ford vehicles Ford vehicles, List of